Changing
by open-your -eyes101
Summary: The Shaman Tournament is over and Yoh is the Shaman king. Anna continued to train Yoh and treated him the same. But one morning Yoh can’t take it anymore what happens when Yoh decides to seduce…Anna.
1. Chapter 1

Changing

By open-your- eyes101

The Shaman Tournament is over and Yoh is the Shaman king. Anna continued to train Yoh and treated him the same. But one morning Yoh can't take it anymore what happens when Yoh decides to seduce…Anna.

Chapter 1.

"YOH," Yoh woke up he smiled he was the Shaman King he was living with the love of his life Anna, and he was living an easy wonderful life.

Every thing was perfect in his life. Getting dressed he walked downstairs and saw his fiancée sitting down eating. "Morning Anna." he said giving her a kiss on the cheek. She slapped him. "Oow Anna…you cant do that." Anna looked at him. "I can and i will you can do a 400 mile run 1,000 pushups and 200 push ups Mr. Shaman king." She got up and put her dish in the sink. Yoh sighed "nothing changing." Anna stopped "wash the dishes, clean the living room the kitchen, your room, my room, the floors, the laundry, fix up the garden then cook dinner then take a shower before you go to sleep…im going to watch TV." Yoh looked at her in aw she was telling the Shaman king to do…chores Yoh sighed again and got a piece of paper out and wrote down his chores. It really wasn't all that bad he could listen to his music and think about Anna the whole time.

Bye around 7:00 pm Yoh had finished all his chores and was making dinner. He spent the whole day training and doing chores. He sighed is life was just getting more and more boring. He looked over to where Anna was. he couldn't understand it but he loved Anna so much that he was happy to clean her room just feeling her warmth and shampoo an her pillow. He smiled "Anna, dinner's ready." Anna walked in and sat down as Yoh gave her the dinner. They where eating in silence until Yoh interrupted. "Anna…im the shaman king now and its just that i don't think i should train, or do chores, or get slapped anymore…don't you want to just live a simple life with me going on dates having good times at the beach walking hand in hand having fun.." Yoh trailed of he was now in his own little dream world about him and Anna. "Yoh." Yoh looked at her. "Although your world sounds nice it cant be if you want to stay the shaman king then you need to train if you want to stop from being lazy then you need to work if you want to go to the beach go ahead tomorrow after you do a 500 mile run 800 push ups and 500 sit-ups wash the dishes, clean your room my room, the floor the living room, go grocery shopping ,fix my garden, clean the whole house make dinner then maybe if its not to dark Yoh you can go to the beach every day." She kissed him on the cheek and walked away "goodnight Shaman King." Yoh who was blushing from her kiss got what she was saying "great im never going to live the life i work so hard to get. I wish i had the courage to stand up to Anna and show her how much i love her and take her places but why am i so afraid of her ivy glare and slap it makes no since im the strongest shaman in the world." He sighed washed the dishes and laid down to bed.

One thing Yoh forgot was that the shaman king could get whatever and so the Great Spirit granted id confusing wish to him.

Yoh woke up first witch is strange stretching him self he smiled. Today he felt unruly confidence and strength. Dressing him self he walked into Anna's room with out making a sound bending over her until his face was to centimeters away from her he looked at her.

_She's so beautiful_

_I don't know why ive never thought of doing this by for._

He smiled "Anata wake up my sweat." He said. She slowly opened her eyes to see Yoh smiling at her. "Y-Yoh." she frowned and was about to slap him hard when she realized her hands where pinned down and Yoh's face was very close to her's. "Good morning my love did you sleep well, i didn't i was lonely without you, i think we should share rooms for now on okay." He pecked her lips with his and smiled as he sat got out of her face and sat down on her stomach. "Yoh…you're heavy" Anna whined and he really was heavy. Yoh bent down to her face "o i am hmm i wonder how heavy you are sweet." Anna couldn't believe the words that where coming out of Yoh's mouth the way he was talking to her looking at her with lust and love. She was completely surprised when Yoh slinged her over his solder grabbed her butt and walked down stairs. "YOH ASAKURA PUT ME DOWN WRITE NOW."

Yoh smiled he didn't no what was going on with him but he liked. Putting Anna down on the table he leaned over her "What do you want to have for breakfast Anna-Chan." Anna frowned "whatever you make Yoh-baka." Yoh laughed "Anna im not baking breakfast but you can Anna frowned jumping of the table she went into the kitchen pulled out 2 bowls 2 spoons a box of serial milk and 2 oranges. "There." Yoh smiled at her and began eating. "So Anata what do you want to do today." Anna frowned at him. "Stop calling me that Yoh and you already no what your doing today remember 500 mile run 800 push ups and 500 sit-ups wash the dishes, clean your room my room, the floor the living room, go grocery shopping ,fix my garden, clean the whole house make dinner." Yoh laughed. "No Anna im not we are going to go out all day okay. We can spend the whole day together Anata." Yoh got up and kissed Anna on the cheek. "Yoh what's gotten into you." He smiled at her "I don't know." He leaned over and kissed her again. "But i like it." She couldn't help it Anna smiled at him a nice pure smile. "Your even more beautiful when you smile Anna." He smiled at her. "I'm going to get ready Anna…today is going to be fun."

Anna shook her head still smiling 'What happen to my sweet Yoh.'

**So people what you thought tell me if you liked it hate it or whatever okay Thanx for reading. Flames are welcome i guess.**

**Anata-when Yoh says this he uses it as an endearment as in love or sweaty.**

**-Chan-in case some people didn't know when you call and older person –Chan its also used as an endearment that's the case in my story.**

**Baka- means moron.**

**Thanx so much openyoureyes-chan loves you hehe.**


	2. Chapter 2

Changing

By open-your- eyes101

Hey thank you to my reviewers. I appreciate it so who is ready for chapter 2 muhaaa muhhaa i know Yoh is and don't worry this wont turn into a lemon (i don't know how to write them) hehe enjoy.

Disclaimer: oops i forgot to put this on the first thingy my bad plese don't sue i don't own shaman king.

Chapter 2

Yoh packed up some swim trunks, Anna's bathing suit, oranges, other food, extra clothes, and a lot of money in a black bag and walked downstairs. Anna was sitting down watching TV. Yoh walked up behind her. "Anna are you ready to go." Anna turned around. "Where are we going?"

Yoh looked at her and frowned "I said we are going to the beach so come on Anna you want to go…don't you." Anna stood up "Did you finish your chores." Yoh looked at her like she was stupid. "No and i don't plan to now lets go." Yoh grabbed her hand and they where about to run out the door when suddenly the door opened and Horo-horo hopped in "Dude what's up Mr. Shaman King." he yelled hitting Yoh on the head. "W-What are you doing here Horo-horo." Yoh asked a little upset that he and Anna couldn't spend the day alone. He watched as Pirika, Ren, Tamao all walked in. His face completely fell. "What are you guys doing here…me and Anna are going out." They all looked at Anna and Yoh's hands. "Where are you to love birds going?" Horo-horo said with a stupid grin on his face. Anna slapped him "That's none of your business you baka now answer the question. "We just wanted to visit jeeze Anna." Yoh sighed "Look thanks for coming over nice to see ya but me and Anna are going out on a date ok okay so by see ya later." Yoh said as he was running out the door but Ren grabbed his hair and yanked it back. "You don't just leave people at your house." Yoh sweetdropped "Well then why don't you guys come with us?" He said but he was just being polite and expected them to say no. "Sure lets get are stuff where are we going." Yoh sighed and cried anime style. "We are going to the beach."

Everyone piled up into Ren's mini van. Ren was the driver and Pirika was next to him and then Tamao and Horo2 and then Yoh and Anna where in the very back.

Anna was sitting on the other side away from Yoh with he didn't like. "Anna why are you sitting over there." in truth she didn't want him touching her and stuff. "Because i can."

Yoh scooted in to the middle and sat as close to Anna as possible. "Yoh, you're squishing me" Yoh smiled and scooted even closer to her and rapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap and then he did something she thought he would never do. "YOH." everyone turned around (except Ren) and looked at there jaws dropped. They saw Anna sitting on Yoh's lap and Yoh was kissing Anna's neck. Ren looked threw his review mirror and saw them and swerved of the rode. He turned around and screamed at them. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" Yoh stopped and looked at him and then yelled back. "MINDING MY OWN BISNUSSE YOU SHOULD TRY IT." They looked at Yoh's face he was mad and he had yelled he never yells. Ren turned around and continued to drive. Anna scooted off of Yoh's lap. "Anna." Anna put her hand up to stop him. "No more Yoh." she said and turned back to her window. Yoh was now a very mad shaman king. "Damnit Anna why not i know you want me." She turned around in shock. "Yoh." He smiled at her "Anna."

he smiled and played with her hair. She blushed and turned around. Yoh took advantage of that and buried his face into her back. "anata." he whispered. Anna blushed more "Yoh p-please." Horo-horo turned around and smiled "Dude i dint now you had guts to make a move." Yoh smiled and gave him a high five while they both laughed. Anna slapped horo2 and was about to slap you but he grabbed her hand "tut tut Anna none of that." They pulled into the parking lot and everyone got out of the car. The girl went and got them selves ready. Anna was wherein a red 2 piece bathing suit. Tamao was wherein a pink (2 piece) and Pirika a blue. (2 piece) Anna walked over to where Yoh was. He looked at her "wow baby you look hot." Anna blushed and sat down and opened her book. "What are you doing Anata, don't you want to go and play with everyone else." Anna looked up and frowned Pirika and Tamao cheering on Horo-horo and Ren who where surfing. "No." Yoh smiled and took of his shirt and hugged Anna. Anna blushed and looked at his muscular tan body. What she didn't expect was for Yoh to pick her up. "Yoh what are you do…" Yoh grabbed a surfboard put Anna down on it and sat behind him then paddled out "YOH NOOOOO." Anna screamed she didn't want to swim or drown Yoh stood up as a huge wave came and he picked Anna up and held her close around her waist. "YOH." Yoh rode the wave perfectly and Anna opened her eyes to see them rushing toward the shore screaming she jumped up so that Yoh was now caring her bridal stile and her now mature chest was against his side of his face. Yoh smiled. They rode the waves 10 more tomes like this until Yoh got tired. Getting up on the shore he sat down on his and Anna's blanket and pulled her down on top her. "That was fun." She smiled and had a sandwich. "Yeah, it was pretty fun."

Ren and Horo-horo had battle it out but they both fell of way to much. "Hey Ren you where…Really good." Pirika said smiling and blushing. Ren smiled and walked over to her. "Thank you Pirika." She smiled "would you teach me how to…surf." Ren smiled. "sure." taking his hand she ran over to the water and jumped in. "Come on Ren." Ren smiled and swam in with her.

Horo-horo frowned after watching the whole thing. Tamao noticed. "What's wrong Horo-horo?" He looked at her. "Pirika already knows how to surf." Tamao giggled "You don't know dso you…Pirika loves Ren." Horo's eyes widened "What." She smiled at him. "Well she may no how but i don't…would you teach me." Horo-horo smiled and picked Tamao up. "Of course."

Anna looked up at Yoh after he finished his 2nd orange. "Yoh." he looked up at her. "Yes." She looked him straight in the eyes. "Why are you treating me like this?" Yoh smiled "I love you Anna why shouldn't i you're my fiancée after all" Anna looked at him. "You love me." Yoh smiled and kissed her on the lips deeply and passionately. "Yes." Anna's eyes started to water. "O Yoh i love you to." He smiled and kissed her again. Not noticing the stares from the rest of the gang.

Yoh and Anna decided next to swim. Going into the water they started to race. Yoh who was the shaman king didn't really have to worry about the 30 minute rule because it wouldn't really affect him if he didn't want it to but Anna was a different story she had a sandwich and an orange. She suddenly felt a bad pain in her stomach and she felt her stomach cramp up and she cried out in pain. "Yoh." but her body couldn't take it. She sank into the water. "Anna." he dived into the water and saw Anna hit her head on a huge rock. Diving deeper he grabbed her and swam to the shore.

"Anna…Anna." The whole gang was surrounding her. She coughed up the water and began to breathe and open her eyes only to have Yoh's lips over hers and instead of breathing in air his tongues roomed her salty mouth.

Everyone sweetdropped "U Yoh she was already breathing." Yoh removed his lips. "Yeah i know that." he smiled. Anna slowly sat up holding her head and blinked. "W-What where am i?" She looked at the people staring at her. "Who are you?"

**(Cliffhanger)Oh no Anna lost her memory what's going to happen what's is Yoh going to do. If you want to find out review. Thanx for reading. bye**

**Anata-when Yoh says this he uses it as an endearment as in love or sweaty.**

**-Chan-in case some people didn't know when you call and older person –Chan its also used as an endearment that's the case in my story.**

**Baka- means moron.**


	3. Chapter 3

Changing

By open-your- eyes101

Thank you reviewers you are way to kind and it was cruel of me to make her forget her memory write when they confess there love but i have a plot planned so don't worry next chapter.

Disclaimer: i don't own shaman king.

Anna looked at the faces of the people around her and blushed at the kawaii boy who was just kissing her.Yoh stood up "Anna you don't remember us."

"No im sorry i don't." she said sadly. Yoh looked like he was about to cry.

"Anna it's me Yoh your fiancée, why don't you remember."

"Y-You're my fiancée." She looked at him. He nodded his head and she blushed. "Well im sorry Yoh, my memory is a blur write now." Yoh frowned "Ren, we should go home."

Ren nodded his head. Everyone packed up there stuff and headed for the mini van. Yoh picked Anna up. (Bridal style) and took her to the car the rest of the ride home was spent in complete silence.

When they got to Yoh and Anna's house Ren, Pirika, Horo-horo, and Tamao all went to a hotel.

"Anna…i think i should get a doctor, you stay here." Anna got up and grabbed his hand. "No, Yoh don't leave." Yoh looked confused but sat down with her on the couch. _This is all my fault Anna if i would have never tried to…play around with you none of this would have ever happened._

"Anna what do you want to do today." Anna looked at him. "Yoh, do you like me." Yoh smiled at her. "Yes Anna i do as a matter of fact Anna i love you." Anna looked away. "Thank you Yoh but…did i love you." Yoh looked at her. "Well you said that you did but…" She put her finger to his lips. "I understand im going to take a bath now." Yoh smiled and stood up with her.

"Can i join you?"Yoh said in a pleading voice.

Anna blushed and put a hand on his bare chest "Um i rather you not…not today."

Yoh smiled and went to make dinner.

After Anna came out of the bath they ate dinner. During the whole dinner Anna watched Yoh and Yoh watched Anna watch him watch her so basically they where both staring at each other.

After that Anna went upstairs and Yoh took his bath.

_Man i hope Anna gets her memory back i cant live like this…what if she tries to leave me or something what will i do then… tackle her to the ground and kiss her to death._

After Yoh finished with his bath he was walking upstairs and toward his room when he heard a (ahem) sound from Anna's doorway. "Anna." she walked up to him blushing cause he was naked except a towel on his hips.

"Uh Yoh would you um…."

"Yes Anna would i what."

"Would you…sleep in my room with me just for tonight i don't think i want to sleep alone not for tonight so please will you." She said this fast so Yoh hardly caught what she was saying but got the parts. Sleep…with… me… tonight

Smiling he nodded his head and was about to walk into her room when she stopped him and smiled. "You might want to get dress first." Yoh smiled. "…Nah."

Yoh walked to Anna's door now wherein his pajamas after he had been slap and told to change in his own room. He tapped on her door. "Come in." He slid open the door and walked in and shut it behind him. "Hey Anna what you doing." She was sitting by the window looking out on the starry sky. Yoh sat next to her and watched her face watch the stars. "There beautiful Yoh." Anna said looking at the stars. "Yes you are." Anna looked at him only to have her lips captured by his in a passionate kiss "Yoh." Yoh smiled and stood up. "Come on Anna lets go to bed, maybe your memory will come back." Anna was still touching her lips but she stood up and slid into the futon. He slipped in after her and rapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly to his chest."

"Goodnight Anna i love you."

"Goodnight Yoh…i love you too."

Yoh snuggled up closer to her and kissed her softly.

They slept peacefully and neither of them noticed where the other ones hand where going. When Yoh woke up his hands where grouping Anna's butt and his other hand was under his shirt holding her stomach his eyes got wide her hands where rapped around his neck and there faces where so close that they looked like they where kissing. Yoh looked at her face "so beautiful." Anna slowly opened her eyes. "Hmm."Her eyes got wide and she screamed when she found where Yoh's hands where. "YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHhhhhhhh."

SLAP.WHACK.PUNCH KICKS IN BUTT.

"Anna stop...ow.please...ohh.itaiiiii."

Anna stopped kicking him and hurting him when she was out of breath. "Yoh why are you in my room? Why where you sleeping with me? Why was your hand under my shirt and why where you grouping my butt?" She said in an angry voice. Yoh smiled and laughed "that's a lot of questions and don't you remember last night." Anna looked absolutely furious.

SLAP.KICK. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT YOH WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME."

"NO Anna no nothing like that you asked me to sleep with you."

SLAP.PUNCH.HIT.WHACK.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

Yoh grabbed both of her wrists and pushed her against the wall. Anna don't you remember what happened Anna all of the stuff happened you loosing your memory and stuff." Anna frowned "Yoh the last thing i remember was i …said i loved you on the beach.." Yoh smiled "Ya, Anna you got your memory back yay." He picked her up and twirled her around and around "Yoh." he stopped and put her arms around his neck. "Anna i love you. I truly love you." Anna smiled. "And I love you to Yoh." Yoh kissed her with all he had and Anna did the same and when they broke apart Anna looked at him with a sparkle in her eye something that showed Yoh she truly loved him. "Yoh." he smiled again. "Now Anna aren't you glad that i took charge and stuff." Anna smiled "Actually yes." She punched Yoh straight in the face.

"Now you can do 500 push ups 800 sit ups 1,000 mile run. Wash the floors, clean the kitchen, the living room, the dinning room, your room my room since it's a mess clean the futons and do the laundry and then Yoh ill give you a treat."

"An-na." Yoh winded.

Anna kissed him on the lips. He smiled at her getting the meaning of the treat. "Alright Anna." He said smacking her on the butt receiving a slap.

While Yoh did his training he remembered something "That's why i never take charge …she slaps to hard." He said while feeling his red cheek.

**Hehe i hope that you guys liked it i think that it was pretty cute Thanx so much to all my reviewers.**

**ScrewedForLife**

**kageryuunohakke**

**pendulumxswing**

**Holy Girl **

**azimataiji **

**hannami08**

**pendulumxswing**

**uncertainty **

**Tochigo**

**Natalia Zaragoza **

**YamiandAnzu4ever**

**Thank you all very much.**


	4. Authour note

Changing

I don't own shaman king

MUHAAA HAAA i didn't say that it was the end people and its not there's more sadness and stupidest and kissing and Hao and oop giving away to much hehe well the next chapter is coming soon.


End file.
